Invites, Friendship and Jelousy
by Cincinnatus
Summary: The trio get mail from Radient Garden, and along with an unlikely guest..things happen. TBC... Rate/Comments please! Strong T rating.


Chapter 1: You are Cordially Invited..

Sora walked briskly along the path home, winding through the seaside meadow/tropical island that was, The Destiny Islands. The brunet had decided to head home early for a bite to eat before his other friends and to maybe get some homework done.

But all of his friends knew he was full of shit.

"Goin' home to have some 'happy time', ya Sor?" That was Wakka, making a horizontal gesture near his crotch, causing some giggling throughout the group.

_"It dosen't matter, Sora, they all do it too."_

The time of year was Spring Break, great for a group of highschool kids, right? Not here. The islands they lived on became a boring haven where only little kids played, and adults shopped in the markets, the other inhabitants of their highschool doing their own thing, _like getting laid._

_"I'm never gonna get laid..."_

Usually the plan for spring break was to try to get to the play island with tents, food, etcetra and make fun the best they knew how. It was also the plan this year.

The teen now shared a small cottage with his best friend about two blocks from their high school. It was fun living together after being friends for so long, and having Kairi along for the ride made things more interesting.

"Sora, don't ever change."

He slowed his walking pace and pictured that innocent face again, when was it?

_"The night of the storm, that's right."_

Every time the teen looked at her back then, all he could think was that he wanted her to be his, and apparently it's what Riku wanted too. It was like that, some stupid struggle for attention until _she _changed. Kairi had grown up, gone was her innocence, in more ways than one. He still hadn't told Riku what it was he saw between the both of them. It was at a party and he had gone to the bathroom upstairs, he heard some ruckus in the bathroom and the door was cracked open a tad and he peeked in-

_Bong!_

The spiked teen suddenly knew he was home when a street sign that was so conveniently placed at the corner of his lot shoved his thoughts aside. A nice red blotch, marked the spot where it had hit, a curse later, Sora slowly walked up the steps to the small white cottage, but before he opened his door to salvation, he flicked his blue eyes curiously at some piece of paper sticking out of his mailbox. One gloved hand reached out greedily to grab the small parchment. His eyes had glued to the page as the information contained in it was read, over and over again.

Then suddenly, for once in long time, a small spark of happiness and hope came from within him as he stepped inside the house.

|-+-|

The setting sun casted a long shadow in front of a silver haired teen, telling him it was time to head back home. He always left after the others, so he could think alone. He thought of things everyone else didn't bother to take the time to, but that was just him. His mind kept going back to the age of fifteen, when the islands were swept into the darkness. It was because of him, he should have been the Keyblade Master, right?

He held his hand out as if he was holding his own Keyblade, running aqua eyes over the shaft of the thing. The Way to the Dawn.

_Sigh.._

Leaving the comfort of the paupu tree, he took off, jumping from the wooden bridge, and sweeping up a cloud of dust as he landed on the soft white sand.

He then shifted thoughts to the girl. Kairi. He hadn't told Sora what happened two weeks ago. The truth was, the silvered one didn't want to tell the brunet, he was sworn not to.

He remembered the needy kiss to seal the deal. It was a mistake, _"but it was such a good one."_ he thought as a smile ripped into his blank expression.

Now as the path home opened up after tieing the boat, and making the short trek up the shore he could make out two figures in the pink light of dusk, walking and talking, they sounded like girls voices. The silvered one called up from behind them, as soon as he saw the auburn hair.

"Kairi!"

She quickly stopped and faced her friend with a smile, "You silly, were you at the island alone _again?_"

"Mm," he gave her a slight nod and turned to the other girl who was with her. He was ashamed to admit his eyes had wandered to her pretty face down to her breasts. "Uhm, uh.."

"This is Chloe," The girl gestured with her hands and giggled, musing about the look on Riku's face. "She's new."

"H-hey, I'm... Riku," The silvered one tried looking her straight in the face, what he noticed first was her emerald green eyes staring back at him. Her shoulder length blonde hair framed her face making it glow in he pink light. She wore their high school uniform. And the skirt had to have been rolled up a few inches at the waist.

_"Shit, that's short."_

"Hey," she gave him a small grin and a wink, as thousands of goosebumps crept up his slender back. _"That voice..."_It reminded him of a certain Nobody...

_"Also, come to think of it I've hardly ever met any of Kairi's friends before, if she's anything like her..."_

The walk back to the cottage was mainly conversed between the auburn haired and slivered one, they had done some shopping for the bonfire. Chloe just gave Riku some awkward glances when the pairs eyes met.

When they reached home the two girls hugged, and the blond haired one just gave Riku one more wink and she jogged off, her skirt just barely covering her..

_"Stop checking her out!"_

Thankfully, when the pair left over stepped into the small place, the brown spikes of Sora's hair reached over the couch, meaning his bisness was taken care of.

"Pizza's on the table guys," his voice came through the room and he sounded like he was happy.

The two took a piece each and stared at the head poking out from the couch, the teen was smiling when he held up a parchment of paper.

"Mail?" the silvered one asked.

"From Radiant Garden."

Coughs filled the area as Kairi had almost choked on her slice.

"Feel like seeing home?"

.~+~.

Well, the next day plans were scrapped, feelings were hurt and there were hate e-mails exchanged. But that was okay. The other ones would give up their grudges, and move on.

The letter had stayed open on the coffee table, Kairi even read it multiple times the next day, just to make sure it wasn't all a dream. But there was a decision to make, only the three had known of other worlds, but the former Princess of Heart disagreed.

"What about Chloe?"

"You stupid?" Were the two other boys reactions.

The auburn haired one just smiled and walked out of the cottage, seemingly with a devious plan in mind...

Now it was the day to leave. The letter said to move to the cove of the island, just to be safe. And when Cid had touched down the two boys stood gawking at the two girls standing near the wooden entrance.

Kairi and Chloe.

It would be an eventful trip.

* * *

Yeah. Tell me what you thought of it. I think it's rather well written. Thanks.


End file.
